Kimagure Orange Road – Loving Heart
April 8, 1989 | Recorded = | Genre = Japanese Amine Pop | Tracks = 15 | Length = 15 Tracks 66:41 Minutes | Label = Futureland | Producer = | Reviews = | Last album = | This album = | Next album = | Misc = | Upper caption = | Lower caption = }} Track listing Serial No - LD32-5099 For lyrics and translations, please click on the name of the songs. #Actress In The Mirror 鏡の中のアクトレス "kagami no naka no AKUTORESU" (SONG: Nakahara Meiko 中原めいこ LYC: Nakahara Meiko 中原めいこ MSC: Nakahara Meiko 中原めいこ ARG: Nishihira Akira 西平彰) OP3 3:31 #Summer Mirage 夏のミラージュ "natsu no MIRA-JU" (SONG: Wada Kanako 和田加奈子 LYC: Yukawa Reiko 湯川 れい子 MSC: Tsukasa ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) ED1 4:30 #Tender Jealousy 優しいジェラシー "yasashii JERASHII" (SONG: Tomizawa Michie 富沢美智恵・Honda Chieko 本多知恵子 LYC: Sawachi Takashi 澤地隆 MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 4:45 #Sad Heart is Burning 悲しいハートは燃えている "kanashii HAATO wa moete-iru" (SONG: Wada Kanako 和田加奈子 LYC: Matsumoto Kazuki 松本一起 MSC: Inoue Daisuke 井上大輔 ARG: Shinkawa Hiroshi 新川博) ED2 4:04 #Bayside Dancer (SONG: Furuya Touru 古谷 徹 LYC: Sawachi Takashi 澤地隆 MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 5:32 #Uncertain I Love You 不確かな I LOVE YOU "futashikanai I Love You" (SONG: Wada Kanako 和田加奈子 LYC: Miura Noriko 三浦德子 MSC: Mizushima Yasuhiro 水島康宏 ARG: Hiraiwa Yoshinobu 平岩嘉信) 3:55 #Night Of Summer Side (SONG: Ikeda Masanori 池田政典 LYC: Urino Masao 売野雅勇 MSC: Nobody ARG: Shinkawa Hiroshi 新川博) OP1 4:06 #Golden Hill Road こがね色の坂道 "kogane-iro no sakamichi" (SONG: Hara Eriko 原えりこ LYC: Sawachi Takashi 澤地隆 MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 5:23 #Dance In The Memories ダンス・イン・ザ・メモリーズ (SONG: Nakahara Meiko 中原めいこ LYC: Nakahara Meiko 中原めいこ MSC: Nakahara Meiko 中原めいこ ARG: Nishihira Akira 西平彰) ED3 4:09 #Night and Day (SONG: BLUEW LYC: Katayama Keishi 片山圭司 MSC: Katayama Keishi 片山圭司 ARG: BLUEW) Ep 46 4:25 #Like a bird 鳥のように "tori no yoo ni" (SONG: Wada Kanako 和田加奈子 LYC: Wada Kanako 和田加奈子 MSC: Hisaishi Jou 久石讓 ARG: Hisaishi Jou 久石讓) 4:16 #Dangerous Triangle 危険なトライアングル "Kiken-na TORAIANGURU" (SONG: Ikeda Masanori 池田政典 LYC: Masao Urino 売野雅勇 MSC: Izumi Tsunehiro 和泉常寛 ARG: Shinkawa Hiroshi 新川博) Ep 11 4:14 #Whispering Misty Night (SONG: Tsuru Hiromi 鶴ひろみ LYC: Sawachi Takashi 澤地隆 MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 5:17 #Orange Mystery オレンジ・ミステリー "ORENJI MISUTERII" (SONG: Nagashima Hideyuki 長島秀幸 LYC: Urino Masao 売野雅勇 MSC: Nobody ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) OP2 3:51 #Embrace The Sky あの空を抱きしめて "ano sora wo dakishimete" (SONG: Wada Kanako 和田加奈子 LYC: Wada Kanako 和田加奈子 MSC: Izuta Hiroyuki 伊豆田洋之 ARG: Shirai Yoshiaki 白井良明) 4:19 (Bonus Karaoke Tracks - CD Re-released on March 15, 1995 Futureland TYCY-5435 Total Time = 76:43) #Tender Jealousy (Karaoke version) 優しいジェラシー(カラオケ) "yasashii JERASHII" (SONG: Tomizawa Michie 富沢美智恵・Honda Chieko 本多知恵子 LYC: Sawachi Takashi 澤地隆 MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 4:?? #Whispering Misty Night (Karaoke version) (SONG: Tsuru Hiromi 鶴ひろみ LYC: Sawachi Takashi 澤地隆 MSC: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎 ARG: Sagisu Shirou 鷺巣詩郎) 5:?? :OP = Opening Theme Song :ED = Ending Theme Song :IS = Insert Song See also *Kimagure Orange Road *Kimagure Orange Road CD List External links * Kimagure Orange Road Universe - I CD musicali * Kimagure Orange Road Loving Heart * St Neko-Han-Ten Anime CD Guide: Kimagure Orange Road Category:Kimagure Orange Road Category:Anime soundtracks Kimagure Orange Road - Loving Heart